Adderfang
Descriptions Adderfang is a mottled, dark brown tabby tom with sun yellow eyes, massive shoulders, and a broad head. Family Mate: Swiftbreeze (Dead) Sons: Patchpelt (Dead), Redtail (Dead) Daughters: Leopardfoot (Dead), Spottedleaf (Dead), Willowpelt (Dead) Grandsons: Longtail (Dead), Graystripe (Living), Darkstripe (Dead), Rainwhisker (Dead), Sootfur (Dead), Tigerstar (Dead) Granddaughters: Mistkit (Dead), Nightkit (Dead), Sandstorm (Living), Sorreltail (Dead) Great-Grandsons: Stormfur (Living), Bumblestripe (Living), Bramblestar (Living), Hawkfrost (Dead), Tadpole (Dead), Molepaw (Dead) Great-Granddaughters: Feathertail (Dead), Blossomfall (Living), Briarlight (Living), Tawnypelt (Living), Mothwing (Living), Leafpool (Living), Squirrelflight (Living), Cinderheart (Living), Honeyfern (Dead), Poppyfrost (Living), Seedpaw (Dead), Lilyheart (Living) Great-Great Grandsons: Pine That Clings To Rock (Living), Lionblaze (Living), Jayfeather (Living), Tigerheart (Living), Flametail (Dead), Molewhisker (Living), Alderpaw (Living), Larkkit (Unknown if Living) Great-Great Granddaughters: Lark That Sings At Dawn (Living), Hollyleaf (Dead), Dawnpelt (Living), Cherryfall (Living), Sparkpaw (Living), Honeykit (Unknown if Living), Leafkit (Unknown if Living), Strikepaw (Unknown if Living) Great-Great-Great Grandsons: Juniperpaw (Unknown if Living), Fernsong (Living) Great-Great-Great Granddaughters: Sleekpaw (Unknown if Living), Hollytuft (Living), Sorrelstripe (Living) Distant Relatives: Cloudstar (Dead), Birdflight (Dead), Spottedpelt (Dead), Gorseclaw (Dead) History He is a committed warrior to ThunderClan, and unflinchingly loyal to his leader, Pinestar. He and his mate, Swiftbreeze, had two litters of kits. The first litter consisted of Leopardkit and Patchkit, who would would day become Leopardfoot and Patchpelt. Their second litter had Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit, who would one day become Spottedleaf, Redtail, and Willowpelt. Spottedleaf became ThunderClan’s next medicine cat. Adderfang was itching for a fight between ThunderClan and WindClan after Goosefeather, the medicine cat at the time, received a prophecy that the Clan would be destroyed by WindClan. When Pinestar said that he would rather find a more peaceful solution than wage war over their rivals, Adderfang scowled at him, making sure that he knew that Adderfang thought it was a terrible idea. When Pinestar finally decided that they would attack WindClan, Adderfang fought like a lion against the moorland cats. When he was patrolling Sunningrocks, he spotted RiverClan warriors prowling around. His patrol jumped at them, telling the fish-brains to leave at once. Just as the cats were about to leap on each other, a RiverClan warrior named Mudfur stopped the fight and insisted that he should fight Adderfang alone. They fought, and Mudfur pinned Adderfang down until he surrendered. Adderfang was still shaken at the next Gathering, and he got even more furious when he found out that Mudfur was abandoning his warrior duties to become a medicine cat. After hearing this, the other Clans jeered at him, saying how he lost to a medicine cat. After this, Adderfang grew older. His warrior life was coming to an end, but Pinestar gave him one last chance to prove he was a good warrior, no matter how old, and the ThunderClan leader gave him his last apprentice Thistlepaw. Adderfang trained Thistlepaw to be a fearless warrior, and his teachings paid off when Thistlepaw became a warrior known as Thistleclaw. He soon realized he made a mistake in mentoring the ambitious warrior, when he saw how bloodthirsty the young cat was. Adderfang was utterly broken when Pinestar left the Clan to join the soft, overfed life of a kittypet. The cat he had been so close to, the cat that made him senior warrior, put him in such a high rank, left him to the troubles of the Clan. Adderfang couldn’t understand why any cat would want to be a kittypet, and vowed that he would never be so disloyal. When Pinestar left, Sunfall became leader, and took on the name Sunstar. He made Tawnyspots his deputy, but soon after the deputy ceremony, Tawnyspots became very ill. While he was sitting in the medicine den, Sunstar made Adderfang temporary deputy, just until Tawnyspots got well again. Adderfang and a couple of other warriors knew very well that was not going to happen. By then, Adderfang was the most senior warrior, but when Tawnyspots died of his sickness, Sunstar asked him if we wanted to be the replacement deputy. Adderfang genuinely replied that he did not want to be deputy anymore. He said that someone else deserved it more than he did, and he said that the cat he wanted to succeed Sunstar was Bluefur. Sunstar agreed with the old warrior. He announced his decision with the Clan, and a couple of years later Sunstar was outrun by a dog and he died. Adderfang was an elder then. Adderfang knew he could trust Bluefur with his life, and he lived on happily, even though Swiftbreeze and Leopardfoot had joined StarClan moons before Bluestar became leader. Adderfang died peacefully in the elders’ den. He knew that Bluestar would lead the Clan with a dignity and a sense of honor that had been missing in his former apprentice. He also knew that he made the right choice in stepping down from being deputy, and knew Bluestar would lead the Clan with a feeling that Pinestar himself would be proud of. :